villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tank Evans
Tank "The Shredder" Evans (also known as Tank Evans or The Shredder) is the main antagonist of the 2007 mockumentary film, Surf's Up and a character in its 2017 sequel Surf's Up 2: Wavemania. He was voiced by Diedrich Bader. Biography ''Surf's Up'' Tank Evans is a penguin who competed against the famous surfer, Big Z, during a surfing contest on Pen Gu Island. During the surf off, Tank wiped Big Z out. Tired and knowing that he couldn't compete against Tank, Big Z faked a disappearance. Following this, a surfing contest called "The Big Z Memorial Surf Off" started and was won by Tank nine times. Ten years after Big Z's disappearance, Tank returned to Pen Gu Island to take part in the tenth surf off. Whilst on the island, Tank disrespects Big Z's memorial, much to the disgust and anger of fellow participate and fan of Big Z Cody Maverick, who challenges Tank to a surf off. Tank wins the surf off by wiping out Cody, who is rescued by Pen Gu Island's lifeguard Lani, who takes him to be healed by her uncle Geek (who is actually an older Big Z). On the day of the surf off, Tank competes against Cody and Chicken Joe. Tank tries to knock Chicken Joe off his board, but is stopped by Cody. Tank and Cody end up in an area of the sea called The Boneyard (which had killed surfers in the past). Tank knocks Cody off his board, but ends up crashing. Lani helps Tank back to shore whilst Big Z comes to Cody's aid. Afterwards Tank is disqualified from the surf off. ''Surf's Up 2: Wavemania'' Coming Soon Quotes *These are my ladies. This is Jill. This is my lady, Amy. Little Suzy. Brianna... y'know why we call her Brianna, right? (Tank to the documentary crew about his many trophies) *I'm gonna chum the water with your head! (Tank to Cody) *Number one, the Tank! Gallery imagesurfsuptank2.jpeg imagesurfsuptanktrophy .jpeg|Tank with his trophies. imagesurfsuptankcody .jpeg|Tank facing against Cody. Tank-Surfed2.png|Tank in the sequel, Surf's Up 2 Trivia *Tank cares deeply about his trophies. So much so, he gives them such as Lia, Jill, Amy, Suzy and Brianna. *Tank still lives at home with his mother as in the scene when Tank is talking to the documentary crew whilst polishing his trophies, her voice is heard asking if he is polishing his trophies again, to which Tank replies that he isn't and is just talking to his friends. In the scene when the younger penguins are playing with Tank's favourite trophy Lia, he tells them that he will tell his mother what they've doing. *Tank is slightly similar to Drake **Both are penguins. **Both are large. **Both are vain, arrogant and egotistic. **Both are the same species as the protagonist (Cody Maverick and Hubie). **Both act as rivals to the protagonist and compete against them (Tank competed against Cody during the surf off, whilst Drake competed against Hubie for Marina's affections). *However unlike Drake, Tank doesn't die. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rivals Category:Athletic Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Animal Cruelty